


May 13, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scratches from a creature's claws....





	May 13, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Scratches from a creature's claws and a memory of bruises due to him disobeying his master caused Amos to glower on his bed.

THE END


End file.
